


Three Weeks

by cutemara



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemara/pseuds/cutemara
Summary: It’s been three weeks and she still can’t feel. JohnxElizabeth, AU.





	Three Weeks

It’s been three weeks…

Three weeks since they brought your body back. Lay you down on the floor of the gate room. 

Three weeks since I sank to the ground at your feet. Since they let me clean the blood from your cold, cold skin. 

Three weeks since I took your body back to earth. 

Three weeks since you were laid to rest under the poplar trees. In the field behind the house we bought last Christmas. 

Three weeks since I spent the night under those trees. Looked at all the stars we had named and renamed. 

Three weeks since I made my way back to Stargate Command. 

Three weeks since I stepped back into Atlantis. 

It’s been three weeks…

Three weeks and I still can’t stop walking the halls in search of you. 

Three weeks and I still haven’t cried yet. 

Three weeks and all I feel is empty. 

Three weeks and I wonder how I will ever feel again.


End file.
